


Scratch

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a scratch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

"…remarkable lack of process. An audit of the medications would probably… well… no matter. 'A bit not good', I imagine you'd say? Although it would be helpful if you'd actually say it. This is all rather boring. However the research is clear on the probability of coma patients reacting to auditory stimuli, so let us carry on. Ah! Yes, there's a rather interesting article in one of your medical journals that you might like to think about. Harcourt and Patel speculate that the cortex is capable of stimulation via olfactory – well, let me read it to you. Here we are…"

Everything was white and black and pain and something… breathing tube. He panicked and there were loud noises and … things… happening and…

"John! John Watson! Stop this at once! You're in Bart's hospital, the people around you are medical professionals, you're in absolutely no danger if you just calm down – it was but a scratch…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: ’Tis But a Scratch


End file.
